Valentine's Day Wishlist
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: Ciel has to write a list of what he wants for Valentine's Day. But what exactly does the young Earl want for his Valentine's this year? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XD!


**Hey Guys! This was just some random fanfic that came to mind so I just decided to write on it. Please Review! (Btw it's 1:00 in the morning so I didn't proofread this. Please forgive me for the errors!)**

* * *

It was another tedious and boring day. Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk as usual, signing, stamping and reading over documents for his company. It was incredibly hard not to fall asleep, as the temptation was quite….well…..tempting. But knowing his butler, he wouldn't even get a second of some shut-eye before the demon would come in and scold for sleeping on the job. Not only that, he would probably tease him about how he hasn't even hit puberty yet and as a result, his body will tend to require more sleep like that of a 2-year olds. Thinking about it wanted to make Ciel punch the butler in the face, but that would be the equivalent of asking for a death wish.

Shaking the thought out, Ciel swirled around in his chair and glanced outside. It was a beautiful day, and he hadn't noticed it before. The sun was shining amidst the very few clouds in the sky and to top it off, the view of his garden was flattering; though it wouldn't be for much longer as the careless gardener was currently destroying once again. Ciel sighed. _Not again. _He got up and went to the window to observe the stupidity of his servant, though he could only roll his eyes at the sight. He supposed his gardener thought that taking huge amounts of all the weeds would be quicker and easier. But not when he decided to lift up huge amounts of dirt and soil along with the weeds. He was killing the flowers too! Good Heavens. He'd have to ask Sebastian to remedy his garden at a later time. Right as he finished the thought, a soft knock came from the door.

"Bocchan?" came a voice.

"Come in," Ciel replied. As he turned around, he looked at his butler closing the door behind him and walking towards his desk with papers in his hand.

"What? More papers to sign?" Ciel asked with a callous tone. He really couldn't take much more of this.

"No," Sebastian replied. "Though looking at the rate you've been going with these papers, I'd say you wouldn't even be able to afford more papers at this time," Sebastian teased.

"Shut up. These papers are extremely tedious and not to my taste, as I could be doing more productive tasks than signing useless documents that don't even require my attention." Ciel glared at the paper in disgust, but soon returned his gaze and attention to his butler. "What is it you need?" he asked.

"Well, Bocchan. Considering the holiday is coming up sometime soon, I thought I should let you know. For, as you humans call it, Valentine's Day this yea-," Sebastian had started but was immediately cut off by Ciel.

"What nonsense are you sputtering, Sebastian?" Ciel snapped. "You know fully well that I have no need to celebrate such impractical events." Sebastian pretended not to hear his Bocchan's harsh tone and proceeded to speak.

"Bocchan, haven't I taught you that interrupting others is quite disrespectful?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Ciel only frowned at the comment. "As I was saying before, for Valentine's Day this year, the 4 servants asked me to give this list. They wish to know the list of chocolates you would be interested in receiving as they would like to go out and buy them for you." Sebastian concluded his sentence and looked at Ciel waiting for his reaction. Ciel's head immediately popped up at the mention of the word 'chocolate'. His servants wanted to buy him chocolates for Valentine's Day? It's not like he ever did anything even remotely nice to them. Well, he might as well take advantage of the opportunity. He looked at Sebastian then at the paper in his hands.

"Give me the paper," Ciel said with a sigh. Sebastian smirked with triumph as he handed the paper to Ciel.

"Very well then Bocchan. I shall be back in an hour to retrieve the paper." With that, Sebastian turned on his heel and walked out of the office, leaving Ciel to think about the list.

* * *

It had been 45 minutes since Sebastian came in and gave him the list. He hadn't written a single thing down and the butler would be back in 15 minutes. There were just too many things he could put down. Decisions like these were absurdly hard to make, though they didn't seem like it. Knowing his servants, they would probably just try to make their own chocolates despites his list, and then Bard would blow up the kitchen because he wouldn't think twice before using the flamethrower to bake the chocolates, and Ciel didn't want to risk having his kitchen blown up again, though it has happened multiple times in the past.

Glancing back at the clock, he realized he only had seven minutes left. Oh great. What on earth was he going to write? Pondering about it, an idea suddenly came to mind. Knowing Sebastian, he would definitely look at the list before handing it to the servants, wouldn't he? Yes, this is perfect. Ciel scribbled down only a few words and folded it in half, ready to give it to his butler.

A few minutes later, Sebastian entered the office, surprised to see Ciel working on his documents. He walked up to the desk and looked at Ciel diligently working, for once, on the papers.

"I take it you've completed the list Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, looking at the half folded piece of paper.

"Yes, you may take it to the servants now," Ciel replied without sparing Sebastian a single glance. Sebastian took the paper off the desk and bowed.

"Then, if you'll excuse me Bocchan." He walked towards the door and as he closed the door behind him, Ciel couldn't help but grin. _This ought to be good. _

* * *

As Sebastian closed the door behind him, he could've sworn he heard a snicker from the opposite side, but shrugged it off. He glanced at the paper in his hands and couldn't help but wonder what his Bocchan put on the list. Did he even put anything at all? It wasn't his place as a butler to peep into these sorts of things without his master's permission, which he knew he would never get. But as a demon, he had all the freedom he wanted. He unfolded the paper and glanced at what was written. Though he was surprised at first, a sincere smile grew on his lips. He brought his hand up to his forehead and sighed.

"My, My Bocchan. I truly hope you know what you're asking for." Sebastian thought of Ciel, probably smirking at the very moment. "Though I'd gladly give it any day without hesitation." A glint of mischief and pleasure shown in his eyes as he turned his attention back page. There were only three words scribbled on the page:

_A Demon's Kiss_

_

* * *

_

**Well, that's that. I'll be writing another Kuroshitsuji Valentine's Day fanfic sometime soon. PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


End file.
